The Phantom of Ba Sing Se
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: Phantom of the Opera Avatarized. NOTE: I'm rushing to finish my fanfic in FOUR DAYS. FOUR DAYS PEOPLE! I need reviews for motivation! Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Phantom of Ba Sing Se

_Oh yeah! New fanfiction! I think I'm really going to like this one :D, but it Zutara vs. Kataang, but mainly Zutara. It's just like the show but a lot more a lot more action, suspence, ROMANCE, and musical numbers._

The opera house of Ba Sing Se was a sight to behold. Today was the auction, selling of old props and such. Aang was now broken and fragile, having to have Sokka and Toph wheel him around everywhere he went. "For forty copper pieces, two duel prop swords to a Mister… Jet." Long Feng called out, handing the swords to Jet.

"And our next item, ladies and gentlemen is a papier mache musical figure of a fire nation dragon." A young Dai Li agent walked on stage holding the said music box. "Showing here." The Firw Nation theme rang through out the theater.

"Starting at 15 gold pieces. Do I here 20?" Aang's hand shot through the air. Aang was only about fifteen at this point, but after Katara's current near mortal sickness, he lost the desire to bend. "Ah, twenty." Long Feng nodded yo the avatar.

"Do I hear twenty-five?" Iroh raised his hand also. "Thirty! Do I here thirty five?" Aang raised his hand even higher. "Thank you. And doI hear forty General Iroh…? " Iroh was about to, but he saw the look on Aang's face and withdrew. "Sold, to the avatar." Long Feng sighed.handing the box to Aang. _A collector's piece indeed, every detail exactly as she said._ "Our next item, is from the tale, the Phantom of ba Sing Se. Aang immediately at the mention of the phantom's name, listening to Long Feng. "We're told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures to the famous disaster." Long Feng continued, motioning to the Dai Li to get ready.

"Gentlemen."

As soon as the chandelier went up, Aang's memories all came flooding back.

_Yeah, it gets much better and Aang wont be 15 for all of this fic, but only for this part. Keep in mind, this is basically nearly exactly the same as the beginning as the movie. -To-To Niwa Read and Review!_


	2. The Phantom

**Three Years Ago…**

_Chapter 2! This is where the main plot kicks in. Enjoy!_

A great day for Ba Sing Se Opera House attracted many of the higher class, and that included the avatar. That requierd much preparation.

Katar hurried down the countless flights if stairs with Toph in hand, rushing to try not to be late for practice once again. Due to her blindness, Toph was in charge of stage crew, but Katara had grown to be a beautiful dancer, so her attendance was generally required for rehersals. Iroh was an ex-general and now the maestro and instructor of the opera house and was loosing his patience with the water tribe girl.

"Ah, there she is. She finally decides to come to practice." Iroh sighed impatiently. He hadn't had his tea all day due to the hecticness of the avatar's arrival, so he was in an extremely bad mood.

Princess Azula, who was there leading soprano for five seasons, and an earth kingdom boy, Haru, walked on stage and Haru started singing on slightly off- key.

"We return to find the la-and we love, threatened once by the Fire Nation's grasp."

"Ugh…. Gentlemen, please." Iroh sighed, frustrated when he saw the earthking with two teenagers in tow.

"As you can see, reharsals are underway for Tong's _Chin the Great." _Kuei nodded to the two.

"Your majesty, I'm rehersing!" Iroh waved his baton angrily.

"Yes, I know, but there is something I would like put into light." The earth king noted. " I know that there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you thatthese rumaors are all true."

"Ah-hah!" Azula pointed at Haru, who apparent;y ;ost a bet."

"May I now introduce to you the people who now own, the opera house, Mister Sokka Watertribe, and a Mister… Jet. You may have heard of there recent success in the junk business- "Scrap metal, actually, your highness." Sokka cut in.

The Earth King shook his head and continued. "I'd also like to introduce your new patron, the avatar!"

With a flourish, the young avatar Aang airbended is way onto the stage. Katara stopped her dancing and gripped Toph's arm. "It's Aang."

"Hmm? Oh, hey Twinkl-" she started to shout when Katara shushed her.

"Are you crazy?" Katara hissed. "He probably doesn't remember me." Katara sighed slightly crestfallen as she saw the Earth King introduce Aang to everyone.

"Well, I wont keep you from your rehersal. I'll be back tonight to share in your great triumph." Aang bowed respectfully as he left the building.

"Thank you avatar." Iroh smiled. "Now my neice, from the top."

"Again uncle? No." Azula huffed. "I'm taking a break."

Iroh frowned and handed his baton to Leitenent Jee. He might as well show the new opera owners around.

"As you gentlemen can see, that we take particular pride in our dancing and stage management." Iroh aknowledged the enormous sets courtasy of Toph's earthbending skills.

"I can see why." Sokka whistled. "Good job Toph!"

"Yes, Toph. Almost like a daughter to me." Iroh said with pride.

"And that exeptional beauty."Jet pointed to Katara. "No relation, I trust."

"If she's a friend of Toph's, she's a daughter of mine." Iroh frowned at Jet's sudden interest in the girl. "But I do agree. She's one of the best in the business."

"Yeah, that's my sister. Mom would be proud. Too bad Dad's still on his way back from the war." Sokka nodded, though slightly disturbed at her dancing.

"You mean Hakoda the famous Water tribe chief?" Jet inquired.

"Yes indeed." Iroh cut in before Sokka could reply. "His only daughter. She has become quite adept at the theater. Also a fantastic singer. Oh, if you could just step to one side please."

Suddenly from center stage, a bolt of lightning erupted. Naturally, it was Azula.

"All theywant is dancing! It wouldn't matter if I suddenly lost my voice, as long as we had amatuer ballerinas in slinky outfits flouncing around on stage! That's it, I'm leaving!" the fire nation princess growled.

Iroh and Sokka slapped their forheads in unison while Jet walked up to her. "Ah, no, princess. Iroh! Isn't there a rather marvelous aria in Act 3 of tonight's performance? Perhaps the princess would…?"

Azula stared in amusement at the men groveling at her feet. "If my managers command."

"If my diva commands." Iroh sighed sarcasticlly standing on the podium, raising his baton. Her out of tune voice cut through the air.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said good bye. Remember me," Azula kept singing, much to the displeasure of an unknown witness in the rafters. "Once in a while, please promise me, you'll try. When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back a-"

Just as Azula started to finish the line, a fire blast from above tore a set, sending it crashing down on the Fire Nation princess.

As soon as the rafter fell, Katara looked up and gasped, while everyone brought their attention to Azula.

"Someone's up there!" Toph cried, her hand placed on the wall. And indeed someone was, and he was looking at Katara. He had black shaggy hair and all black clothing and a fire nation red cloak, and a pure white mask over the left side of his face. (_I didn't put the blue spirit mask because who would fall in love with a crazy oni mask? Okay, roll the rest of the clip!) _As soon as he noticed she saw him, he dissapeared.

"Who was that?" Katara asked faintly, her heart pounding.

"The Phantom of Ba Sing Se." Toph frowned gravely.

_To. Long. To. Write. Sorry for it being so long. I'll update soon, but I have to update my other fan fics. And by the way, the phantom is Zuko. Sorry, just needed to put that. Please read and review!_


	3. New Soprano

**New Soprano**

_This chapter's kind of short, and not much happens. Please excuse the spelling errors! Well... Read and Review!_

"Zhao! What in God's name are you doing up there!?" Kuei shouted angrily at Zhao.

"Honest, I didn't see anything your majesty!" Admiral Zhao, who had sunk pretty low to a point to where he was stage crew, "Well then, it must have been a ghost."

"Apparently, Azula had enough and left and took Haru with her, which left Sokka and Jet without a soprano.

"A full house Jet. We'll have to refund a full house!" Sokka said, slightly panicking, as they both turned their attention to the Earth King.

"Don't look at me, as of now, you two now officially own the Ba Sing Se Opera House. If you all need me, I'll be on Kyoshi Island. C'mon Bosco." The Earth king smiled sympathetically as he walked out the door.

Sokka winced when his majesty slammed the door behind him. Iroh shook his head and then a envelope flittered down onto his stand.

"Uh… _messiours, _you have a message from the opera ghost." The old maestro nodded.

"Oh God in heaven, your all obsessed!" Jet sighed.

"He welcomes you to his opera houe-"

"_His_ opera house?" Sokka scoffed.

"-and his salary is due."

"His salary?!" Sokka and Jet cried in unison..

"Yes, the Earth King used to pay him 500 gold pieces a month." Iroh shrugged.

"Look, we're already having money problems right now and it appears we have lost our star!" Jet hissed.

"Katara could sing it, sir." Iroh grinned.

"What? My sister? Don't be silly." Sokka shook his head. He didn't want her getting involved in this. She could get mobbed and killed by poparazzi or something.

"But she really is a marvalous singer and she has een taking lessons from a great teacher."

"Really? Who?" Jet blinked at his ex-girlfriend.

"I don't know his name, Sokka." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother, only slightly recovered from seeing the phantom, and Sokka became very concerned at the "his" part.

"Ah, why not." Jet shrugged. And she sang her heart out.

* * *

Aang took his seat in Box 5 of the opera house directly overlooking the stage and a young forteen- year- old girl walked on stage and her melodious voice was extremely familiar.

"Can it be? Can it be Katara?" Aang thought out loud, taking off down the hall just as her song ended.

Toph put her hand on the wall and turned down the hall. She turned right and walked up a stairwell and into a small room where Katara was seated on the floor, surrounded by candles. Toph could feel the presence of someone else in the room, but ignored it as she walked up to her friend.

"Hey sweetness, the after party is downstairs. What are you doing up here all alone?" The blind bandit punched her on the arm. Katara was still in her elaborate dress from the preformance, and a certain phantom of the opera thought that she looked quite beautiful as he stood on the rafters above them.

"Thanking him."  
"Who?"

"The spirit my father sent to protect Sokka and I when he went off to fight in the war, and since my mom died, he's been watching over me. An angel." Katara smiled dreamily. Zuko also smiled from above, still listening to the conversation.

"So some crazy spirit is always watching you? Sounds kind of peverted."C'mon. We have to go."

"Alright." Katara sighed, shuddering if someone really was watching her right now.

_Either next chapter or the one after is Music of the Night! Mwa ha ha! So you people who hate Zutara, I'm throwing off the Kataang for about the rest of this fic. Sorry! Keep reading!_


	4. The Phantom's Appearance

**The Phantom's Appearance**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Phantom of the Opera  
_Katara sat in her room with Toph, who was just about to leave.  
"Oh, and Katara, one more thing. Iroh wanted me to give you this. It's from you- know- who." Toph handed her a frail, beautiful panda lily with a black and red ribbon tied around it's thorny stem. "Those have been arriving a lot more lately. Better watch your back in case he actually comes."  
"Yeah right. I wish." Katara laughed as Toph smiled back and closed the door behind her. I wish.  
Then, at that moment, someone stepped into the room. "Aang!"  
"Katara! Aang smiled as he gave her a hug. The two hadn't seen each other since the defeat of the Fire Lord, and currently the Fire Nation had no leader. (Azula was deprived of her inheritance, Iroh denied the job, and Prince Zuko wasn't seen again.) "I had no idea that you could sing like that."  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Katara sniggered. "Well, I did have an angel help me."  
"Hmm?" Aang shot her a questioning look, then dropped the subject. "How 'bout I take you out for tea? I hear the Jasmine Dragon has re-opened. My treat!"  
"No, Aang, wait!" She tried, but Aang was caught up in the moment.  
"C'mon! You must change! I'll get Appa ready right now. Two minutes, Katara." Aang grinned, closing the door behind him as he walked into the now hollow halls.  
Just outside the door, though, Toph felt someone locking the door with a key. Katara's angel.  
The last thing that Katara do was go with the avatar. It was great to see him again, but wasn't he rushing things? All she wanted to do was relax after the gala. Her thoughts were cut short by a sudden chill. All of the lights in her room had gone out. Even the candle at her bedside table. She turned to the door, but was cut short by a bone-chilling voice.  
"Katara..."  
Katara shuddered to herself,"Who's there?"  
"Turn around and look."  
Katara immediately wheeled around to the large mirror at the base of the room, but instead of her reflection it was the phantom. Her angel. She barely heard Aang's desperate attempts to pry open the door as she walked over to his outstretched hand.

Zuko had planned this out very carefully. And locking out that air nomad brat worked even better as he called out softly to the water tribe girl, his hand outstretched reaching from the sliding two- way mirror. She hesitated for a moment, then she took his hand to the depths of the catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

_Yay! New chapter! Um... The next part is goimg to be more than slightly perverted, so... DONT FLAME THE NEXT CHAPTER!! It's just kind of... bad. Ye have been warned!!_


	5. Music of the Night

**Music of The Night**

Toph returned to Katara's room to see if her "angel" really came. She earth bended off the lock and entered the room, but no one was there.  
"Katara?" Toph called her friends name, and nearly screamed when she stepped on the panda lily that Katara had dropped when she went off with Zuko. Toph carefully stepped over the sliding mirror and felt the heart beats of a few rats crawling around the tunnel, much unlike Katara's romantic fantasy.  
"Where is she?" Toph mumbled to herself as she placed her hand on wall again. There was a cavern down there, probably yet another cave in the miles of crystal catacombs that surrounded Ba Sing Se. She thought she felt two human heart beats, but she couldn't be sure. Then, someine grabbed her by the shoulder. She immediately took the defensive as she swung around, and faced Iroh. "C'mon. You shouldn't be here."

* * *

(The perverted-ness starts here)  
Zuko sat at the foot of her bed and stared at her in affection. He didn't know why he started loving her, but it just happened. His uncle was behind most of it, bringing her to the opera house in the first place. He reached out to touch her hand, then quickly withdrew as she began to wake.  
Katara blinked herself awake and saw that she was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. She nearly screamed when she saw the phantom sitting at the foot of her bed. She immediately sat up.  
"Wh-who are you?" Katara demanded shakily. There was an air of familiarity about him, she just didn't know what.  
"Sh sh sh..." Zuko murmured softly, leaning over, bringing a gloved finger to her lips as he placed his other hand on her shoulder gently lying her back onto the bed. "I'm your angel, of course."  
All Katara could hear was her heartbeat as they kissed once more, except this time she didn't faint.  
The kiss was long and passionate, and filled with love and desire. Zuko broke the kiss momentarily when he realized that he was lying on top of her.  
He cast his gaze down at Katara as she spoke, startled. "What are you-"  
"No no, don't talk..." he whispered lustfully as he kissed her back, his hands sliding seductively down her arms, pulling down the sleeves of her dress.  
When she felt her sleeves slide down, she brought her hands from around his neck to his face, to his mask. She loved her phantom, but this was way to fast for her, she didn't even know what he looked like! She broke off the kiss as he stared at her lovingly right before the mask came off.  
Both frozen in shock, Katara pushed him off of her."Zuko?!"  
"Oh no..."  
Katara didn't know what to say as she climbed out of bed and helped him up. She loved this man. Or the phantom the prince masqueraded as. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"  
"Because you'd hate me..." Zuko bit back sharply remembering how his only friends had rejected him after learning his idea. Like Jet and Lee. Then he wrapped his arms around her as he whispered in her ear. "But no matter how much you hate me, I'll still love you."  
She desperately wanted to say she loved him back, but she couldn't. What about Aang? She couldn't stay with the fire nation prince.  
"I'm sorry. For everything." Zuko confessed, then he regained his composure." I'll take you back. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

* * *

_Heh heh heh, yeah. I personally thought it was disgusting, and not to mention a crazy plot change, so... read and review!_


	6. What the hell?

_I am sooooo sorry my loyal readers! I've been out of it, also so has my computer, since the whole Maiko in Season Three thing. But never fear! Safe haven of Zutara here! Huzzah! I'll update sooner now I promise!!_

Sokka paced around the recently waxed floor of the Opera house, tightly clutching a note he had received from these eerie phantom character.

"Hey! Sokka!" Jet shouted from the entrance as he handed his coat to the nearest Dai Li agent. "Where's your sister!"

"Why?" Sokka asked in concern. His little sister had recently gone missing that night after Toph went to go check on her after hearing an ominous singing in the room.

"Well, she did great last night at the gala and her going missing is making the Earth Kingdom buzz with all this opera drama."

"Yeah, but what if- I- Rrrr!" The water tribe teen shouted at Jet's smug face. "I swear, if that phantom lays one disgusting hand on my sister I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

Sokka doesn't know how true he is. Toph shook her head as she over heard the conversation while Iroh was getting the whole story from Katara right then.

"Phantom? You got a letter too?" Jet blinked in mild surprise.

"Yes, and I know that the 'phantom' kid napped my sister!" Sokka cried as he read out his letter. "Dear Sokka, I understand that your sister Katara has proved herself for the criteria of what you call your theater, but she is now in her angels custody. Make no attempt to see her again."

"Whao. I can see why your angry." Jet nodded, in slight appreciation. "Here's mine. 'Jet, I do believe that you owe me money. In all do respect, you are new to my theater, but my payments are due once a month or expect terrible things to happen around Ba Sing Se."

Before Sokka could get any angrier, a huge chunk of earth went flying between Sokka and Jet.

"What the hell is the door half way across the hall!?" Jet screamed as he saw the discarded eight foot olive earth kingdom imperial doors hurled across the room as Aang wretched his fists so hard his knuckles haad turned white, along with his tatoos glowing in anger. "Where's Katara!?!"

"I-I don't know! Just don't break anything else!!" Sokka gasped, wide- eyed at the destruction. "Lemme guess. You get a letter." Jet quickly asked, after inspecting the damage and waving his hand for the Dai Li too clear away the debris.

"Yeah! That pervert phantom is really messing with me!!" Aang clenched his fingers through his short brown hair.

"But didn't Katara dissapear right after you left her? Did you hear or see anything strange?" Jet asked calmly.

"Well, she did seem kind of freaked out..."

"Freaked our how?!" Sokka asked like a dog on a fox's trail.

But again, he was cut short. "Where is that conceited water tribe girl?!" Azula growled as she made her way over the broken hinges of the door.

"Missing." All three boys sighed at once.

"Oh." Haru, who was right in tow blinked.

"Zuko did this..." He heard Azula say to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"So what are we going to do?" Aang repeated.

"And wheres my baby sister?!"

"Ah yes! Katara has returned." Iroh nodded as he aproached the small crowd as Toph quickly followed.

"What?!" All of them wheeled around.

"No words for where as far as we're concerned." Jet kicked the remaining rubble from the door.

"Where is she?!" Aang and Sokka both asked.

"She resting Snoozles." Toph punched Sokka. "Lets just say she had a long night."

"What the hell does that mean!" Sokka screamed, but was aptly ignored.

"...Who gives a damn if she's okay, will she sing!" Azula observed her fingers closely as she thought to herself, Its not like that softy Zuko would do anything _too _drastic. But I'm sure that Ty Lee is tormenting Mai about it right now...

"Yes, as Toph said, I wont allow anyone to see her right now. I'm sorry." Iroh smiled warmly at them all and turned and left.

"They all stared in shock. Then Jet shook his head.

"What the hell?"


	7. Confessions

**GUAH!!!!!!! DEADLINE S THIS FREAKIN' FRIDAY! I'VE GOTTA FINISH THIS FANFIC BEFORE SEASON 3 STARTS!!!! GRA GOOGLY!!! Nya. Well... enjoy the impecably short Kataang chapter.**

"Cancelled!?" Azula , Haru, and all of the other cast members gasped.

""Yeah, yeah, I know. We've had to cancel this show and refund a full house because of this whole phantom fiasco." Sokka sighed. _Not to mention protect my little sister from perverts like the phantom._

"The production of Mier Muto was cancelled due to the safety of our theater employees." Iroh smiled warmly at the disbelieving cast.

"Come, come now! Don't be so downhearted! We still have have our upcoming Masquerade people!!" Jet scoffed. "So chin up! This whole opera drama is really revving the crowd! Go along with it."

"Dammit Jet! That's stupid!" Azula hissed. "But fine. I'll be in my room."

"That girl has issues. Right Katara?" Toph mumbled as the angry Azula stormed off stage, with half of the cast filing out as well."...Katara?"

"..huh?" She blinked at the blind earthbender. "I'm sorry. I've been alittle spacey lately."

"No kidding. Aren't you a little young for a guy like that?"

"Shut up!" Katara hissed.

"Hey, at least Aang isn't here. He'd go all glowy on his ass. He was so desperate to see you the other day." Toph shrugged. "That reminds me, I got to find Iroh. You better find Aag or something. Catch you later!"

"Okay... see ya." Katara smiled after her friend as she departed in the opposite direction. _I wonder what Aang wants to talk about._ She thought to herself. When she heard her name.

"-tara! Katara! Is that you?" Aang cried as he caught up to her. "It is you! Where were you last night?"

"...Huh?! Um... nowhere. It's okay, you don't have to worry about it." The water tribe girl smiled reassuringly, looking around the hall, which was empty. "Well Aang, I think I better go."

"Hey wait! I'm not done!" Aang shouted, accidently grabbing her arm. "I need to tell you something!"

"Oh, sorry! What is it?" Katara blinked at the avatar.

"I- I..." Aang stuttered.

"What?" Katara stared, oblivious to what he was trying to say.

"I love you!!" He shouted, much to her surprise, as was her phantom who was listening from above the room.


	8. Toph's Battle Plans

"I love you!!" He shouted, much to her surprise, as was her phantom who was listening from above the room.

"...Aang?"

"I-I've loved you since the day I've met you!!" Aang cried out.

"Aang... I like you too, but love is to strong of a word." Katara tried, also trying to get over the shock.

"But-"

"Lets build on it, okay?" She smiled warmly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Okay!" Aang smiled back. "Come on, lets go find Sokka and Jet."

"Alright, lets go!" She smiled as she walked off behind him, but she cou;dn't shake the feeling she was being watched.

* * *

"I don't understand uncle." Zuko sighed, as him, Toph, and Iroh sat at his table, under Ba Sing Se. 

"What's not to get? She likes Twinkletoes because YOU rushed you're short lived relationship by trying to do something perverted to my friend." Toph considerate.

"Now Toph, be more considerate. " Iroh scolded lightly. "Nephew, It is true that you rushed things with her. Relationships are built over time."

"I know that! But I was... I don't know! Thats why I needed to talk to you! But why'd you have to bring her earth bender friend?" Zuko frowned at Toph.

"Hey, you need a professional to help you out, so you can stop complaining." Toph smirked. "So the reason you're concerned is because Aang confessed his feelings, right."

"Yes." He frowned again.

"Well obviously because you tried something _indecent _with her, you've been avoiding her, am I right?"

"...yeah." He eventually sighed.

"So just let her be happy woth Aang and know that you did something good for your beloved." Iroh tried, but was stared down. "Fine then, why don't you try approaching her less..."

"Forcefully?" Toph finished. "Yeah Zuk. He's got a good point. You're supposed to be some man of mystery and crap, right? So be suave and mysterious!!"

Zuko blinked in relative surprise. The masquerade was in a few months. He could be... suave.

"So its decided. The second attempt wil;l be made on the masquerade!" Toph shouted.

"Whats decided?" Iroh and Zuko both asked in unison.

_Toph sure has a way with taking things over. Its also hard to tell who's team she's on. XD Please comment! Oh yeah, Im not gonna put Mai in this fanfic. She is a whore. Hiss!!!!! Well... please enjoy my now incredibly short updates! _


	9. Masquerade

_Three months later at the Masquerade..._

"It doesn't seem like its been three months since the phantom's last appearance." Suki nodded, impressed, as she, Sokka, Jet, and Smellerbee all strode into the grand hall of the Ba Sing Se opera house masquerade.

"Well, we're just so good at being managers, eh Sokka?" Jet whistled, as masked party goers glided around the dance floor, adorned in olive green earth kingdom robes, the spot light his sister and Aang waltzing around the floor.

_Better Aang than some crazy phantom. _Sokka thought to himself, as he was called overf to a table by Jet.

"What are you so worried about?" Jet frowned as he raised a wine flask. "It's a party!"

"I know, its just..." Sokka trailed off, all three blinking expectantly. "Ah, its nothing. Enjoy!"

* * *

"Hmph. Aang and Katara sure have gotten close while you took your time, eh Zuk?" Toph smirked, as she leaned against a wall, knowing that he'd here her. "Better hurry it up though. Your cue's comin' up."

""Katara, what's wrong? You look distracted by something. Are you sure you don't feel sick?" Aang asked in concern.

"Huh? No I'm fine! Why? Do I look out of it?"Katara replied in shock. She felt fine, its just she noticed that Toph and Iroh had been acting strangely all evening long, so she was trying to stay on her toes, which led to her stepping on Aang's feet _a lot. _She smiled reassuringly as the other dancers glided past. "Realy Aang, I'm fine!"

"Okay..." Aang frowned, when he heard a huge commotion at the base of the stairwell. "What the-?!"

Katara felt her heart skip a beat. It was him. The phantom, in the flesh, smirking at the surprised guests, Sokka and Jet pushing themselves to the front of the crowd.

"So you finally show your masked face again, eh?" Jet growled, silently swearing about forgeting his hooked dual swords.

"What do you want?" Sokka demanded in anger, also weaponless, his katana and his boomerang elsewhere.

"Now the fun begins." Toph snickered from beside Katara, who was speechless. Aang tugged on her sleeve, which she didn't notice, as he left with saying. "I'm going to get my glider. Don't go near him!"

"What's wrong with checking on my theater once in a while? You two of all people should know." Zuko smirked at the venomous theater runners, as he threw a script at there feet. "You really have deprived this place of its culture you know, with your frivolous musicals. MY play seems more of my theaters type of play. Maybe you're better suited to the battle front?"

"Why you- Who the hell do you think you are?! Jet shouted, but was dully ignored.

"As for your cast...You're star..." He turned his back from the crowd, towards Katara. His grin lessened as he slowly walked over to her.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!!" Sokka shouted, but again, was ignored.

"She IS your leading soprano," Zuko sang softly to her, his hand outstretched towards her. "Now doubt you'll do her best,"

She reluctantly took his hand as he slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it as he murmured, "...But you'd be nothing without me..."

Katara stifled back a gasp, as he gently clenched her hand while he used his other hand to tilt her chin up to look at him, his black hair entwining with hers as he continued to speak softly. "...So come back to me."

"Zuko..." She whispered out of earshot as she tenderly reached up to touch his mask, when she heard her name.

"Katara!!! Get away from him!" Aang shouted, as he hurled a gust of wind at him, while he grinned, as he pushed Katara out of the strike zone an responded with a blast of fire, and then he was gone.

"Where did he-" Jet asked, after coming back with his swords.

"He's... gone!" Sokka gasped in frustration.

"He put on quite the show!" Toph grinned, slapping Sokka and Jet on the back. "Well, I guess this ball de masque is over."

Katara blinked after her, still dazed as she walked off with Aang. "...yeah."


End file.
